


Weird Science

by Malmo722



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Loner Betty, Nervous Jughead, Popular Jughead, Secret Crush, Sorta Smutty But Not Really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: Popular golden boy Jughead Jones has the eyes of every girl at school on him, every girl but one, perpetual loner Betty Cooper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_for_rey1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/gifts).



> This isn’t exactly what @gay-for-rey1999 requested but hopefully you are still happy with it. I edited this myself so there will be errors. This feels like hardcore role reversal and I kinda like it. I’m hoping part 2, the date, will be ready tomorrow or Friday. Hope you all like it.

Jughead Jones was Harvard bound. He was student body class president, head of the model UN, president of the debate club, captain of the Riverdale hockey and lacrosse teams and was the most popular guy in school. Jughead was just that type of person people were drawn to. He was a genuinely nice guy, didn’t subscribe to toxic masculinity and always tried to do the right thing. He volunteered at the Riverdale animal shelter, tutored elementary school kids and helped out at a soup kitchen when he could. 

To add to his intelligence, kindness and athletic prowess, Jughead was also good looking. He was 6’1, broad shoulders with an athletic build from all the sports he played. He had a dazzling smile, sexy black hair with a slight curl and piercing blue eyes.

Every girl at Riverdale High had a crush on Jughead Jones. Every girl but one.

Betty Cooper was the student body treasurer, a member of the debate club and the model UN. She was sharp as a tack and the one Jughead was always competing against for top GPA. She spoke in clipped sentences and never attempted to make small talk but she could argue like nobodies business. He never caught her staring at him or making the googly eyes like the other girls would. Betty Cooper came to school, aced ever test and essay, attended every meeting of every club she committed to and then went home.

She didn’t have friends or people she sat with at lunch. She sat alone in the far corner of the cafeteria, reading whatever book she was checking off the 100 Greatest Books list that week, occasionally people watching if the mood struck her. Her sunny blonde hair which hung around her shoulders in waves and her vibrant green eyes should have given off a welcoming feeling but her permanent scowl kept people away. If that wasn’t enough Betty only wore black. Black Doc Martins, black ripped jeans, black t-shirts and tank tops and always her black leather jacket.

Betty was smart as hell, the most beautiful girl in most rooms and intimating as fuck and from what Jughead could tell, that was just the way she liked it.

Jughead didn’t know when his crush on her began but his heart raced every time she walked into their chemistry class or when she showed up for debate club. He always asked her to speak because he loved hearing her voice but never chose her to lead the team so no one would catch on. He started thinking about her all the time, when he was in school, when he volunteered, when he went to bed and even when he would pleasure himself. He told no one. It was a secret he had been carrying around for a long time.

Jughead had only seen her speak to one person at length and that was her neighbour and his friend, Archie Andrews. They walked to and from school every day and Jughead wondered if the reason Betty showed no interest in him was because she was with Archie. Jughead was quick to dismiss this theory because Archie was with a new girl everyday of the week. Betty didn’t seem like the type of person who would put up with that.

The first true interaction Jughead ever had with Betty outside of school was when he was at Archie’s house. He was helping the redhead study for an upcoming English exam.

“I don’t understand why we need to know anything about Macbeth and his dad and why you shouldn’t say Macbeth in the theatre. It’s all stupid.” Archie complained falling back on his bed clearly giving up.

“It’s to help your analytical skills.” Jughead explained.

Archie pushed up on his elbows, shirtless and in the dark jeans he had worn that day, and looked at the dark haired boy blankly.

Jughead sighed. “The teachers need to know if you understand what you’re reading.” He explained.

Archie sighed and stood. “Whatever, I’m gonna get some sodas and Pop Tarts. You want some?” He asked.

Jughead nodded and stood too, stretching his legs and straightening out his jeans and Under Armour t-shirt. He strolled around the room looking at all the posters and photos that hung from the walls before walking into a little nook with a window. He turned to look out it realizing it faced Betty’s bedroom. He knew it was Betty’s bedroom because she stood with her back to the window as she began to undress.

Jughead’s eyes widened as he made many movements at once, not knowing exactly what to do. He started to crouch which turned into him turning his back on the window which led to him walking out of the nook. This was the right thing to do, he should give her some privacy, it would make him a creep, a peeping Tom if he continued to watch her. These thoughts didn’t stop him from walking back and taking another look.

Her top was off now and the smooth, toned plains of her back moved as she bent down to remove her pants. His cheeks flushed when he saw the underside of her breast as she picked up the garment. This was when she turned, suddenly, and Jughead was given a full view of her chest but this meant Betty was able to see him as well.

Both of their eyes went wide and Betty quickly covered herself and started saying something Jughead couldn’t make out but she was clearly yelling. In a panic, he turned and walked right into the wall behind him, hitting his head before leaving the nook. He sat back down where Archie had left him.

His knee bounced and his hands shook as embarrassment took over him. This was okay, this was fine. He would just apologize when he saw her next and everything would be fine. She would continue not to speak to him and he could feel a wave of unease every time he looked at her.

“Here you go, man.” Archie said, entering the room handing him a Pepsi and a plate with two nearly burnt chocolate Pop Tarts.

Jughead bit into the pastry and at the exact moment he heard the door slam downstairs. “Jughead Jones!” Betty yelled.

He started choking on his food and he watched the door for her impending arrival, he could hear her flip flops clomping up the stairs.

“What did you do, bro?” Archie asked with a smirk.

She burst in the room and pointed at him with wild eyes. “You!” She accused, walking towards him. “You little pervert!” She was wearing a periwinkle blue t-shirt, white shorts and hot pink flip flops. He had never seen her in so much color it made her eyes even more green.

Jughead backed away from her and raised his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’m a teenage boy and you’re all soft and beautiful and-” 

“If you see someone changing, you just walk away! You don’t stand there and watch!” She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. 

“It all happened so fast, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Jughead’s face was red and he was sweating. 

Archie was killing himself laughing, rolling around on his bed. “Did Betty catch you checking out her goods? Dude, that’s so desperate, just ask her out like a regular person, you meatball!” He started laughing again. 

“So how are we going to solve this?” Betty asked. “You’ve seen me, you got what you wanted, now what do I get from you?” She cocked an eyebrow. 

Jughead’s eyes shifted from side to side. “Do you want to see my penis?” Jughead guessed and Betty huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“No, Well,” she looked over to the side like she was pondering it but then shook the thought from her mind. “No, I want to be lead for the debate challenge next month.” Betty demanded. 

“Yeah, okay. You are one of our best. You’re our lead.” Jughead sputtered out. 

Betty smiled in satisfaction. “Good, well, I’ll see you around Arch.” She nodded curtly at her neighbour and glared at the boy on the floor. “Pervy McPervertson.” She turned and left the room. 

Jughead took a breath and relaxed for the first time since he had been caught looking at her. He looked over at Archie who was still laughing. 

“God, you are so pathetic, dude.” He wiped a tear away from his eye. “Do you have a thing for Betty?” He asked.

Jughead looked away from his friend. “Yeah, she intrigues me. She doesn’t seem to have the same motivations as everyone else.” He shrugged. 

“Plus she’s super hot.” Archie pointed out. 

“So hot.” Jughead agreed rubbing his face. “Did you ever go out with her?” He asked. 

Archie shook his head. “We fooled around a couple of times but no. The spark wasn’t there so we gave up, no biggie. We’re just friends.” He took a deep breath. “But if you like her, just ask her out, you two make sense together. Give it a shot.” He suggested. 

“After what I just did, I don’t think she’s ever going to talk to me again.” Jughead sighed. 

“You never know until you try.” Archie pointed out while grabbing his book. “Let’s get this English nonsense over with. I want to play video games.” 

Jughead nodded happy to do anything to take his mind off Betty Cooper.

The next day Jughead did whatever he could to avoid Betty. He took different hallways, ate in a different lounge and didn’t study in the library like he usually did during first period. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t skip the Chemistry class him Betty had together and he dreaded every step he took towards the classroom. 

He sat as far away from her as possible and kept his head down making sure he didn’t make eye contact with the blonde. 

“Okay so were going to have some fun. Today we are going to make foam.” The teacher announced with no enthusiasm. Mr. Townsend was usually hungover but he seemed particularly bad today. “All the things you need are in the back. Take one of these handouts, all the instructions are there and please be as quiet as possible.” He pleaded. “Oh, Cooper. Jones. Your lab partners are out sick today, so partner up.” 

Betty and Jughead locked eyes from across the room. 

“Fuck.” Jughead muttered as he gathered his things and took the vacant spot beside Betty. “Hey.” He said. 

“Hello.” She responded before getting up to go get a handout. 

Jughead let out a deep breath and closed his eyes in annoyance. When Betty returned she asked him to fetch all the ingredients while she set up everything at their station. 

He put his goggles and apron on and started measuring things out. 

“So did you like what you saw yesterday?” Betty asked with a nonchalance that threw him off. He spilt liquid all over the bench which caused her to snicker. 

“W-what?” He stuttered. 

“You saw the girls, what did you think?” She asked tilting her head to the side. 

“Your breasts?” He questioned, immediately feeling stupid for doing so. 

She nodded.

He put everything down and looked at her. “I mean they are perky and a good size. They fit your frame, more than a handful but not wasteful.” 

“Why thank you. I love hearing the word wasteful associated with my boobs.” She started pouring the first ingredient into the beaker. 

“I said not wasteful.” He pointed out. “You have a very nice body, you must know that.” 

“I do. You’re just really cute when you’re flustered.” She grinned and picked up the instructions reading over them. “You have to pour that into that.” She explained pointing at a small tube and then at the large beaker. 

Jughead smiled at her and blushed. She thought he was cute. He took the tube and poured the whole thing in. 

At this point, every other group was ahead of them. The ingredients were measured so it would foam just slightly over the top and give everyone a laugh. The only problem was, Jughead didn’t measure out the second ingredient so when he poured all of it in the foam shot up to the ceiling. 

“Oh, shit.” He exclaimed trying to think of a way to make it stop. He knew the chemicals weren’t lethal and wouldn’t hurt his exposed skin so he picked up the beaker and started running to the sink to try and rinse it away. He did just that and the foam stopped. He sighed in relief and turned to look at the rest of the class. 

There was foam everywhere, all over the ceiling, the floor, some of their classmates and all over Betty. 

“Cooper! Jones! To the principals office, now!” Mr. Townsend yelled. 

The two of them looked at each other and Betty put her head down, trying to hide her smile. 

They walked to the office after Betty stopped at the bathroom to clean herself up. 

The punishment was swift and just. They had to stay after school to clean up the mess they had made. They both agreed with little to no talk back. 

School was just letting out when they were excused and they headed back to the classroom, stopping at the janitors closet to pick up cleaning products. 

They put their goggles and aprons away and got to it. 

“How are we supposed to clean the ceiling?” Jughead asked looking over at Betty. 

“Mop?” She suggested. 

He shrugged, took the mop and clumsily tried to clean off the foam that stuck to the tiles. 

Betty started laughing, doubling over as she watched him struggle. “Stop doing that, you pancake!” She said finally running over to stop him. “That’s not going to work.” She grabbed a cloth, climbed on the bench and reached up. She wiped the foam off easily. 

Jughead watched her as the hem of her shirt lifted, her stomach showing. 

“Can you please stop ogling me and start cleaning?” She teased with a grin not looking down at him. 

Jughead nodded and started mopping up the floor until it looked cleaner than he had ever seen the floors at Riverdale High. They both moved onto the benches, even cleaning the ones that had nothing on them. 

“High five, Jones!” She exclaimed walking up to him with an extended arm. 

He high-fived her back with a smile. “Why are you being so nice to me today? You were furious with me yesterday.” 

“I was embarrassed. Considering we didn’t really know each other, I thought it was weird that you were just staring at me.” She reasoned. “Why were you staring at me?” 

“Other than the fact that you were naked?” He chuckled. “I guess I’ve always had a crush on you. You’re smart, mysterious andbeautiful and you don’t seem to care about being popular or attracting a guy or partying all the time. You seem to live by the beat of your own drum and I really like that.” 

He looked up and jumped when he realized she was standing right in front of him. She was smiling softly before she leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were soft against his and his hand went up to grab her waist without thinking, he pulled her flush against him. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and they breathed each other in. They both smelled like cleaning products and cheap school soap. 

They parted while Jughead fingering the ends of Betty’s hair. He had imagined his first kiss with Betty in a myriad of different ways but he never thought it would be in the back of their Chemistry class. It was sweet but hot, quick but felt like a lifetime to him in his head. The kissed dazed him and he couldn’t believe his dreams and fantasies were coming true. 

Betty bit her lip seductively and looked up at him. “I’m gonna go home, get cleaned up and then you are going to pick me up at 8 and take me to Pop’s for dinner.” She instructed. 

He nodded. “I’ll see you at 8.” 

“You know where I live.” She gave him one last kiss and left the classroom without another word. 


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty go on their first date after their kiss in the Chemistry lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a pairing I have at the end of this chapter that some of you may not like but when I was writing it I couldn't imagine it any other way when I realized it.

Jughead let out a shaky breath and smiled, touching his lips, still tingling from the kiss. He took out his phone and called Archie. 

“Hey Bro, what’s up?” Archie sang.

“Dude, I’m going on a date with Betty tonight and I need you to tell me what I’m supposed to do.” Jughead asked grabbing his bag and rushing out to his car.

“Jug, what are you talking about. You’ve been on a date before.” Archie was clearly half listening. Jughead could hear the sound of a video game in the back ground and it sounded like he had a friend over.

“Yeah, but not with a girl like Betty.” He admitted as he drove out of the parking lot. “You’re friends with her. Do you have any pointers?”

“Be yourself. If she said yes to a date that means she’s interested. Don’t worry.” Archie hung up and Jughead threw his phone on the passenger seat.

Jughead got home, shaved and showered and spent way too much time picking out something to wear. He settled on a pair of dark jeans, a white short sleeved dress shirt and a pair of converse sneakers. He persuaded his dad to let him take the Volvo and showed up in front of the Cooper residence just before 8.

Betty stepped out in a sheer creme coloured blouse with a lacy black bra on underneath. Her legs were incased in skin tight leather pants and her Doc Martins adorned her feet. If she was wearing makeup it was so light he could barely notice it. She got into the car, leaned over the centre console and gave Jughead a light kiss.

“I’m starving.” She cooed, sitting back in her seat and putting her seatbelt on.

They didn’t say much on their way to Pop’s and Betty played with the radio not being able to settle on a song.

When they got their, Jughead ran around the car to get Betty’s door. “You look nice tonight.” Jughead told her trying to be a perfect gentleman.

“Thanks, you look nice too.” She commented as she headed towards the front door.

They were seated and Betty looked at the menu. “I love this place.” She commented looking at him over the menu.

“Yeah, I come here a lot. I’ve never seen you here before though.” He mentioned.

“I haunt this place when you and all your friends are fast asleep.” Betty smirked.

“Not much of a sleeper?” He asked but the waitress interrupted them.

“What can I get you guys?” She asked.

“I’ll have a cheese burger with bacon, onion rings on the side and vanilla milkshake.” She smiled at the waitress and handed her the menu.

“And you?” She looked over at Jughead.

“Um, yeah, I’ll have a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake.” He ordered.

The waitress nodded and left.

“And to answer your question,” Betty seamlessly went right back to their conversation. “I have trouble sleeping so I come here and read, do school work, order a slice of apple pie until I feel sleepy. I’m more of a periodic napper than a solid 8-hour kinda girl.” She shrugged and flashed him a half smile.

“So you just nap all day?” He asked.

“Sure, if I’m exhausted I’ll grab 20-40 minutes in the back of the library. There are few other hiding spots in the school and I can afford to miss a class or two.” She ran her hand through her hair and expertly pulled it back into a ponytail.

“So your parents are cool with you staying out all night?” He asked.

She laughed softly and looked towards the counter, her hair swinging back and forth. She looked so different when she smiled; not a grin or a smirk, but a true smile. It made Jughead excited and nervous to see her like this because he knew this was a side rarely seen by anyone.

“I snuck out a lot when I was younger but then I got caught. I explained why I was sneaking out and my parents put me in therapy. After my therapist told them if I was safe, getting good grades and managing to get enough sleep throughout the day then they shouldn't stop me. I don’t do it much anymore though. I’m sleeping a lot better now.” She shook her head slightly and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face.

Jughead wondered why she would need to be put into therapy. He didn't dare ask until she was ready to tell him. He hoped they eventually got to a place where she would want to tell him.

“What about you? You seem like an all-American boy. Good looking, smart, on the right sports teams. You're every cheerleaders wet dream and you're the guy everyone wants to be friends with.You seem like nothing shakes you but when I came into that room yesterday you were a stuttering mess.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“That’s because you’re scary.” He admitted. “And you caught me doing something perverted and embarrassing. I mean until yesterday we had barely spoken to each other.”

“Yeah, why didn’t you ask me out?” She tilted her head to the side, her ponytail swinging behind her.

“I didn’t think you were interested and you’re scary.” He reiterated. “Why didn’t you ask me out if you you’re so confident?” He questioned.

“I wasn’t sure if you were interested and I don’t want to waste my time with anyone who wants to half ass anything.” She answered as their food came.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at her meal and then over at his. “What don’t you like on your burgers?”

“What?” Jughead’s eyebrows furrowed.

“We are on a first date so neither of us are going to specialize our orders because we don’t want to appear high maintenance or fussy. The reality is everyone has one burger topping they hate, so which one is yours?” She looked at him expectantly.

He tried to suppress a smirk but failed. “I hate pickles.”

Betty reached across the table and peeled the sliced pickle off his burger. “Please tell me you like onions?”

“I do.” He confirmed as she pushed her plate towards him and he gathered her onions.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that makes us soulmates.” She smirked while picking up her burger and taking a huge bite. “So what so you want be when you grow up?” Betty asked when she swallowed, wiping her mouth.

“God…” He answered, letting out a big breath, his hair being blown out of his face. “I have no idea.” He told her honestly. “My parents want me to be a doctor.”

“What kind of doctor?” She inquired as took some of her fries and put them on her burger.

“Any kind of doctor. My mom made a line of Spanx like undergarments that made us relatively wealthy and my dad own the only two garages in town. They want to make sure the Jones last name is not only synonymous with money but also with class and respect.”

“Isn’t that something you want?” She took a big bite of her burger.

“Yeah of course but I just wish I had a clearer picture of my future.” Jughead admitted as he took another bit of his meal.

“I want to be a child psychologist.” Betty said, wiping her hands off, taking a sip of her milkshake.

“I figured you’d want to be a writer considering how much you read.”

She shook her head. “I think that children need someone to listen to them. We put children on a pedestal but we waste no time ignoring them when they have something to say. I think we could solve a lot of problems if we heard them out before things in their lives go bad. See early successes or failures.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe I’ll hate it but I’ve applied to school and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Where did you apply?” He asked.

“Columbia, UCLA, BU and Seattle University. What about you?”

“All the Ivy League schools.”

“Wait,” Betty tossed her napkin on the table, “you have nothing you’re interested in? No hobbies? Nothing you might like to do?”

“Well, I like drawing, comics mostly but I don’t know how that would make me money.”

“But do you like it?” She asked. “Are you happy when you draw?”

“Yeah, I love it.”

“Then don’t give up on it yet, okay?” She raised her eyebrows.

Jughead nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

“I want to see some of this art work.” She shifted around in her seat in excitement.

“I don’t have anything on me right now.”

“Well, on the next date then.” She grinned as the waitress came to the table and took their plates.

Jughead’s heart skipped a beat when she said this. There was a part of him that thought maybe she was playing a prank on him. That she would get him naked and steal all of his clothes leaving him to be laughed at but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. The look on her face made him think she was actually interested in him and Jughead didn’t think he could handle it.

“Do you want dessert?” He asked.

Betty shook her head. “I have something else in mind.” She smiled. “Do you want to go dutch on the check?”

Jughead laughed. “No, I’ve got this one. How about you get it next time?”

“Sounds good.”

Jughead threw two twenties on the table and the both of them left the diner in a hurry.

“So what is it that you had in mind?” He asked as they got into the car.

“Let’s go to the look out on Sweetwater River, you know the one I mean?” She turned her body towards him and looked at him through her lashes.

Jughead knew the place she meant. Teenagers went there to hook up away from the prying eyes of their parents. His mouth went dry and he started to sweat. Jughead had kissed girls before. He had fooled around with girls before. He had gotten a hand job from Veronica Lodge at one of Cheryl Blossom’s parties but he had never been with a girl like Betty before. The girls he had been with were desperate for his approval, but Betty wasn't like them. She was confident, she was sure, she didn’t need anyone to tell her how amazing she was, she knew.

“Yeah, we can go there.” He agreed and drove in the direction of the woods.

They said nothing as they drove. Betty looked out the window while Jughead tried his best to focus on the road and not on the blonde beside him.

When he pulled up next the river he was relieved no one was around. He didn’t want to feel like he was a fishbowl and he didn’t want whispers at school tomorrow. Betty was looking at him when he killed the engine and turned his attention over to her.

“So what did you want to do?” He asked.

“I was thinking that we could sample the soil. Do an experiment.” She shrugged straightening out her blouse.

Jughead’s eyes shifted back and forth. “Seriously?” He said.

Betty couldn’t help but laugh. “No, I was thinking we could get in the back seat and see what happens.” She wiggled her eyebrows and got out of the car.

Jughead took in a deep breath and followed her to the backseat as he hoped and prayed he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

When he woke up that morning he never would have imagined that he would be about to make out, among other things, with Betty Cooper. She looked at him with hooded lust filled eyes.

She leaned over, placed her lips on his and kissed him deeply. They kissed each other, cautiously placing hands on waists and on necks, weaving fingers through the others hair.

“Why do you like me?” Jughead asked as they parted, breathing heavily.

“I don’t know. I think if I knew I wouldn’t like you. You’re not a jerk, you try to pretend you’re a jock but you’re really just a flustered nerd. You’re my type.” She moved to straddle him.

“I don’t know if I’m as experienced as you.” He admitted grasping the elastic that held her hair up and pulled it out. The minty scent of her blonde locks washed over him.

“How do you know anything about my sexual experiences?” She asked.

“Archie said you fooled around a couple of times.” Jughead told her.

Betty smiled in amusement. “Archie and I made out one time but that’s it. We are just friends and you have nothing to worry about.” She ran her hands through his hair, her eyes drifting over his face. He wondered what she was thinking about as she ran her thumb over his lips.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Jughead said running his knuckles along her jawline.

That true smile, the one that made her cheeks ample and flush pink spread across her face. “I know but it’s nice to here someone say it. Especially someone like you.”

“So you have a crush on me?” He asked cocking an eyebrows as his hands moved down to the front of her blouse. He began undoing the buttons one at a time. She didn’t stop him.

“Of course I do, Jug. I’m a moody loner but I’m not blind. I’m still of flesh and blood.” Betty reached up and pulled off her shirt that wasn’t doing much to conceal what laid beneath.

She lowered her head to kiss him. His fingers delicately explored the soft skin of her back, running them down the indentation of her spine causing her to shiver. Betty bit on his lower lip and pushed her tongue into his mouth when he gasped at the sensation. She began rolling her hips against his growing erection.

“Betty.” He whispered as his hands continued to roam, rubbing against the soft pleather that covered her ass.

“What is it?” She asked against his neck, placing soft kisses against the sensitive skin there.

“I’m a virgin.” He admitted feeling stupid for having to admit it in the first place.

Betty giggled and her head rested against his shoulder as she continued to laugh.

“It’s really unsettling that you’re laughing.” He said. 

She straightened and looked down at him, her hands cupping his face. “Jug, this is our first date, I don’t want to have sex with you.” She smiled sweetly. “We have to wait until at least the third date.”

Jughead’s eyes widened. 

“I’m kidding. There is no set timeline for a relationship. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Are you a virgin?” He asked. 

Betty looked away, bit her lips and shook her head. “I lost my virginity to Reggie in 9th grade. I hated it or at least I hated sex with him. I decided I wouldn’t do it again until I found someone I actually wanted to do it with. That person is you Jughead, whenever you’re ready.” She brushed the hair from his face. 

“Reggie Mantle?” Jughead asked a slight look of disgust on his face. 

“I was young and stupid and had too many wine coolers.” She shrugged. “I wanted to be popular and then I realized that no popularity was worth how shitty I felt the next day.” She told him. 

His brow furrowed. “He didn’t force you into anything did he?” He inquired. 

Betty shook her head. “No, no. I made a choice, it was a bad choice but I made it. Does that bother you?” 

Jughead shook his head and looked up at her. “No, that’s your past and not my business, all I care about is you, right here and now.” 

Betty smiled and bowed her head to kiss him, moving her hands from his jawline to his hair. 

Jughead began to learn her body, letting his hands trace the lines of every muscle, every bone, every indentation from clothes that were too tight. He bucked his hips up in between her legs feeling the heat radiating from her. 

Betty reached behind her back and snapped open the latches on her bra. She removed the garment and tossed it into the front seat along with her shirt. 

Jughead stopped kissing to take her in. He had seen her the day before but it had been such a flash that he really hadn’t remember the specifics. He was able to take his time now, even in the darkness of the car, the moon provided enough light. He was right in his observations before that her breasts did fit her frame and they were a good size. Jughead confirmed this when he took both of them into his hands, soft and ample. 

Betty shuddered at his touch, leaning into him and her back arching. “Jug.” She trembled, her hips rotating against him, rubbing his cock in a delicious way that made him want to lose control. 

He lowered his head and took a pink, hardened nipple into his mouth. He sucked, tongued and teased her while her erotic moans filled the small space in the vehicle. His fingers tweaked the other nipple until her the motions of her hips were becoming erratic, her breathing short and nearly sob like. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her so she was lying down on the seat. He grabbed her blouse and removed his own shirt to place behind her head. Betty raked her nails down his abdomen, her fingers tracing the defined outline of his taut muscular abs. 

Jughead moved over her, there lips meeting again as his hand snaked down her body. He ran his fingers along the waistband of her pants. “Is it okay if I undo these?” He asked.

Betty nodded fervently, licking her lips as she watched him slowly unbutton her pants. 

Jughead’s heart was pounding, he had done this before but not well and he wanted nothing more than to please her. “I know this isn’t the sexiest thing but you need to tell me what you want. If you need me to go faster, slower, deeper.” 

She smiled at him softly. “I’ll let you know what I like.” She bit her lip as Jughead’s fingers dipped beneath her underwear. 

His digits found her clit and he began to rub slow circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked as she let out a groan. She was wetter than Jughead could have imagined. Far wetter than any other girl he had been with and he felt a sense of accomplishment at her reaction. He continued applying more pressure as she eased down her pants to give him easier access. 

He watched expression as he pleasured her. Her eyes closed, her face and chest flushed, her hair obscuring her features, her stomach soft and flat and contracting with his touch. 

“I want your fingers inside me.” She requested grabbing his wrist and pushing is down. 

Jughead extended his index and middle finger and pushed them inside her, her wet heat cocooning his fingers. She clenched around him and his thumb worked her clit to get her there. He moved in and out of her slowly at first, picking up speed gradually, curling his fingers hoping he was hitting the spot that would make her cum. The spot that would make her say his name. 

“Jug.” She said like a warning as her body started to writhe. 

“Yeah, baby? What is it?” He whispered in her ear, running the tip of his nose softly along her cheek before placing a kiss on her neck. 

“Keep going, I’m almost there.” She panted, gripping the handle behind her. 

He moved his fingers faster, her body shaking, her legs trembling, her breathing unstable until her body stilled and a silent cry came from her lips. Jughead felt her flutter around his fingers before she collapsed, her arm draping over her eyes as she struggled to control her breaths. 

Jughead sat up and watched her. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Something he had always fantasied about, something he desperately wanted was unfolding right in front of him. He had made Betty Cooper cum. He got to kiss Betty Cooper. He got to date Betty Cooper. He got to love Betty Cooper. He hoped she would fall for him quickly because he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his feeling inside for much longer. 

“That was amazing.” She croaked looking at him. 

He smiled proudly and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and he immediately felt the difference from the previous kisses. It wasn’t a kiss of excitement or first dates or sexual anticipation. There was feeling behind this kiss, from both sides. He knew in that moment that this was more than just a one date, backseat finger bang, she liked him too. 

Betty pulled up her pants and finished getting dressed. She handed him his shirt. “Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?” She asked smoothing out her hair. 

“Of course I do.” He assured, pulling her into his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“And you want to go to the movies on Friday night?” She inquired. 

“Absolutely, whatever you want to see.” 

“We’ll get lots of candy?”

“All the candy you want, blue eyes.” He charmed. 

They sat together in silence for some time, watching their fingers weave together over and over. They finally got back into the front seat and Jughead drove her home. 

When they pulled up, Betty looked over at him with a content smile on her face. “Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time.” 

“Me too.” He leaned over and kissed her again. The moment they parted he already missed her. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Betty repeated as she got out of the car. 

Betty stood on the sidewalk and watched Jughead drive away, biting her lip to suppress the smile that threatened to come through. It would be the type of smile that would hurt her cheeks. 

“How was the date?” Archie asked from the front steps on his home. 

Betty could just make him out, sitting down. He was shirtless, grey sweatpants low on his hips and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “It was really good.” She let the smile loose and walked towards him. 

“Good. You both deserve it. I’ve never met two people who are so different but so much the same.” He commented as he turned to look at the front door as it opened behind him. 

Betty watched a smiling Kevin Keller emerge and duck down to leave a lingering kiss on Archie’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby?” He asked. 

“Yep.” Archie confirmed. “In our usual spot?” 

“You know it.” Kevin smiled that dazzling golden boy smile he was known for. 

They kissed one final time before Kevin walked down the path. He nodded at Betty. “Cooper.” 

“Keller.” She responded as she held her hand up to give him a high five as he passed. 

Betty waited till he was out of ear shot and took a few steps towards Archie. “He still cool with your relationship being a secret?” 

“He understands that I need time to come out.” 

“You mean waiting till after high school?” 

“Yeah.” Archie took one last drag of his cigarette and put it out on the side of the step. “I mean I just came out to myself like seven months ago. The only people who know I’m gay are you and Kevin. I’ll eventually get there and he knows that.” He stood and walked towards her. 

“Doesn’t it bother him that you still date women.” Betty hadn’t checked in with him about Kevin in a long time. She never brought it up unless he did and he had been mum on the subject for sometime. She thought they had broken up. 

“He understands because I’m not really dating them. That’s why I go through girls so fast. I don’t kiss them, I don’t take them out. I just walk around school with them until they get bored. To uphold an image. I have 4 months and then I can be who I am.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. “Can that be okay for right now?” 

Betty nodded and hugged him back. She loved her relationship with Archie. It was easy, comforting and understanding. Archie knew when to stop pushing and was fine being quiet in her company. 

“So you had a good time?” He asked again placing a kiss on her head. 

“Yeah, I’ve always had a crush on him but you know, I keep all that stuff inside.” They parted and smiled at each other. “Night, Arch.” She started to walk away before she stopped and looked back at the redhead who was climbing the steps up to his porch. “Arch?” 

He turned. “Yeah.” 

“Did you ever have a crush on Jughead?” She asked. 

He grinned. “Girl, who didn’t?” He turned and disappeared into his home. 

Betty grinned and did the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing the chapter and I was like Archie is gay. I couldn't see him any other way so I wrote him that way. 
> 
> I hope this was smutty enough. I think more will come in the next chapter to wrap it all up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
